Change is good
by GraveyardAngels184
Summary: Yuna Hale and Tidus Conte hate each other, he finds her a pitiful loser and she thinks his an obnoxious jerk, but when changes comes, will they fall for each other? or will things get worse? TxY, GxR,WxL this is my first story! please review thank you! .
1. New day, New Yuna

**hi people, thanks for reading my first story, tell me what you think thanx -LoF184**

**Yuna's Pov: **

"Bye father" I shout as she run through the door, I run down my street and into another passing many houses on the way, I have to run because last time I walked to school on that street I had almost been beaten up by the popular people in school.

'_Flashback'_ _I was walking slowly down the street and people began to follow me, so I quickened my pace, they quickened theirs. Now I could see familiar populars, Donna and Leblanc, I ran, they ran after me, I run past a group of boys they stopped me "_ _Hey, loser what are you doing" asked Tidus, the most popular boy in school I breathed heavily and saw the crowd coming around the corner. I got loose of his grip and ran once more. "Hey, get the loser," yelled LeBlanc. Moments after Leblanc yelled I was beginning to hear the footsteps behind me. '2 more blocks till home'. I dive into my house only to be caught by the wrist. My eyes follow the arm it was Tidus, the school jock "Please, let me go" I whisper. He looked up at me, and looked down at his feet, he let go "thank you" I whisper as I close the door_ '_Flashback'_

I used to live across the road from Tidus, I used to see him on the way to school all the time, but during the summer he had moved near Lulu, my best friend. Although girls drooled over him, I didn't find him anything special, I see him as a jerk so I don't say anything to him.

I walk, well ran to school like usual, I don't live very far away from the school, I'm in year 11, and I only have 2 friends Rikku, my cousin, and Lulu, she saved me from bullies and acts like my big sister, we are all in year11. Amazing how I'm in year11 almost year 12 and still im labeled Loser of Luca High.

I walk into the school and towards Rikku's locker and I have lockers next to each other , my vibrant cousin was there and humming to herself, getting things from her locker "Hi, Rikku" I open my own locker grabbing a couple of things, "Hi Yunie, it's an awesome day today, isn't it? Do you like my outfit?" She closed her locker revealing herself, Rikku was wearing orange shorts with a yellow shirt that said 'cute but psycho. Things even out', her hair was tied in a high ponytail matching her vibrant personality, her green eyes glistening with excitement, like always "Yep, first day of last term yay! And yes its fabulous, very Rikku" we began to walk down the hall towards Lulu's locker.

When I fall forward dropping my books and humiliating myself, an eruption of laughter came from every where. I got up "What the hell was that for?" I snapped, "You were walking to slow, love" Leblanc answered in a mocking tone, "You guys are meanies, and your ugly as" Rikku said loudly. Donna glared at her and reached forward to grab her, but there was a sudden thunder crack and Lulu was in front of us, "Well, if it isn't the freak herself miss Lulu herself, where's the voodoo doll Lulu?" Donna mocked. Lulu's hair was black and went all the down to her back, she had red contacts that made her look evil, every one knew Lulu had black magic and so they stayed out her way. "Well, if it isn't dumb and dumber" Lulu said as she glared at Leblanc, "Look it's the gothic freak show, oh no it's just Lulu", Leblanc said. Lulu rolled her eyes, "Look, if I wanted to see prostitutes with blonde hair and fake tans, I would go to Prost. Alley, downtown Luca". It was true Donna and Leblanc are your common sluts, they both had fake tans, blonde hair and they were wearing tight shirts and micro mini skirts with heels, except they didn't charge a cent. "So quick and simple, leave and I won't hurt you." Lulu said as she played with lightning in her fingers. The two girls glared at them and stalked off.

I find it amazing how she can do that she is so brave and well amazing, "Thanks Lulu" I said as she gave her a hug. "It's okay Yuna but you really got to stand up for yourself" Lulu shook her head as she folded her arms, "Yeah, Yunie show em' who's boss" Rikku said as she punched the air. "You don't fall too far behind Riks, you talk the talk but you don't walk the walk, I mean you two are in year 12, and you still cant face a bully " Lulu said. " Well its not like I really have any other choice its be teased or get bashed basically but, I was actually I was thinking it was time for a new start, you know new look, stuff like that" Yuna said sheepishly. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA YUNIE!" Rikku started jumping up and down, causing some people to turn their heads and stare, I am always amazed at how loud Rikku can be, and outgoing.

"What's a great idea Riks?" a voice from behind said. Gippal came up behind Rikku, locked his arms around her, and lifted her off the ground. "GIPPAL! Put me down!" Rikku shrieked. Okay what the hell was this, she thrashed in his grip, causing him to start laughing and put her down, "Hi Rikku, hi Yuna, Hi Lulu" Gippal said as Rikku punched him. Gippal is an Al bhed boy with blonde hair and one eye patch; he wears it to look 'cool'. I look at Lulu, she had the WTF!? Look in her eyes, "Cya girls" Gippal walked off. "What was that?" Lulu said suspiciously. "Me and Gippal became good friends during the holidays" Rikku said walking off, the girls followed, "How?" I ask simply what the word…is AMAZED? SURPRISED? Gippal and Rikku hate each other. Rikku sighed and stopped "How? You know how I went to Besaid for the holidays. We stared hanging out. Why? Because, my dad got along with his dad, so we visited their house a couple of times, and we talked and we had lots of things in common." Rikku said looking down. "So, are you two dating or… what?" Lulu said.

"NO!" Rikku shrieked she automatically started blushing. "I can't believe your friends with him, his friends are Wakka, the idiot, and Tidus the runner", Lulu mumbled. These boys were Luca highs most popular boys, plus another boy called Seymour who in my opinion was just plain creepy. Wakka was called the Idiot, because he was always being an idiot to Lulu and stupidly, flirting with her, I feel sorry for Lulu, Wakka has orange hair and is also in year11, he is sorta nice. Tidus is called the runner, because ever since the day that he helped me 4years ago, he always walks away when he sees me, looks away, or starts to tase me like the rest of the cool crowd, i hated him and he hated me , he is the schools hottie, he has blonde hair and blue eyes and had a very nice body, but I do not like him no way he's a jerk and a retard, "Hey! Tidus actually came to Besaid for two days and he was actually normal, so he is not such a weirdo" Rikku said as we stood in front our homerooms ,well me and Rikku anyways, "Well, I'll take your word for it, or I'll be late for homeroom, cya Yuna, bye Rikku" I hugged Lulu and she left for homeroom.

I entered the class room, thank god Leblanc, Donna and Co. aren't here yet, I sit down next to Rikku; I hate homeroom Donna and Leblanc are in the same one. A couple of minutes later the cool crowd walks in and the bell rings "Welcome class, I hope you all had a fantastic holidays, well right into it, some of you will be moving homerooms!" Mrs. Walsh said.

Yeah, thank you Yevan. "You will be moving in pairs so you at least know someone; now then the pairs leaving are Donna and Leblanc, Alyssa and Jonica, Patricia and Sarah, Yuna and Rikku…" Rikku and I high five each other, yes finally, Mrs. Walsh never really liked Rikku and I anyway. "These people please pick up your things and come see me now" I pick up my things and Rikku and I walk to the front, "Ahh, Ms. Hale and Ms. Verdana, you will be in Mr. Acers class" she said supposedly 'nicely', but I knew she was inwardly saying 'LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK!' while doing a happy dance mental shudder.

Mr. Acers class was down the hall, I see a lot of teens there, one including Lulu! Yes excellent, Oh no, NOO!! Tidus is there no this can't be happening, this is horrible, "Yunie are you okay, and you look heaps pale", I swallow and take a breath, "Yep, just fine" I walk up to Lulu, ignoring Tidus, "Hey Lulu" I mumble. "LULU!" Rikku starts jumping up and down, other she has a lot of coffee or she's high, how am I related to her? Wait don't answer I already know. "Welcome my new class, please come in and stand around the room, I will be fixing your new seating arrangements soon".

After a couple of minutes, Mr.Acer told us top settle down and began to seat us, in boy girl style, oh please yevan dont let him sit next to me please,please. "Ms Lulu Black next to Mr. Wakka Davis, Ms Rikku Verdana next to Mr Gippal Pierce, Ms Yuna Hale next to Mr Tidus Conte..." in heard a burst of gasps and muttering when Mr acer said i had to sit next him, things like, "NO why freak eyes?" or "That bitch" or even "hey freak eyes likes Tidy". the last one made me mad, i sat down, "Uhh hi?" Tidus said, I decide to ignore him and started talking to Rikku and Gippal , since it was a no work day, at least in home room. "Hey frea... i mean Yuna" thats it! i turned to face Tidus, "Listen i hate you and you dont like me, so dont try making an aquaintance or a friend, oh and thanks for 4 years ago and your a jerk, so just call me freak eyes and be a jerk" I was shocked, did i just say that? omg i should apoligise, but it was the truth? Tidus was just as shocked as i was, talk about drama, i felt myself go red, "Im sooo sorry" i mumbled under my breath, tidus opened hi mouth to say something, "I -

BBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!

saved by the bell, i practically ran out of the classroom and to the girls roomn i had five minutes any way till english,my favourite subject,i liked it because showed the emotions of people strong enoughto write them andhow to write lyrics for songs, "Yunie? are you in here?" Rikku says, i open the door and Lulu and Rikku are there, "hey what happened in there? you went like bezerk!" Yuna shook her head "i dont know, i really dont know" a smile formed on Lulus face " A New Yuna!"

--

Hey so this is my first story, and i accept anything you all wish to say and should i continue? please RnR thank you for reading!! - LoF184


	2. Same old, same old or is it?

**Hi people thanx for reading umm heres the next chapter tell me what you think - Lof184  
p.s i do not own the final fantasy ppl in the story square enix does  
okay on with the story now... be nice plz**

**Tidus Pov:**

ahh what time is it, roll over and check, 7:45, oh crap, i get up and run to the shower, dude im going to be late for school and its only the first day, mental note: do not go to parties the night before school. I run down stairs and grab a piece of bread and shove it down my throat while running upstairs to grab my things meanwhile i'm practically choking, goood start to the day huh?

I run to school sprinting, Ahh school i love school but i mean who wouldnt when your the schools best Blitzer, hottest boy and your popular, and all that is me Tidus Conte and i can get any girl i want. I run into school and dash to locker, grab my history book and run to homeroom, anndd iii make it! just as the bell rings i enter how good am i?

i sit down next my best friend Wakka, "Hey T crazy party last nite, ya?" i nod, Wakka and i have been friends since primary school even if his hair does defy gravity,"Hey did you hear? Lulu threatened Leblanc and Donna with Lightining!cool ya?" i rolled myes, it was sooooo obvious Wakka liked Lulu, he would never shut up about her! "Why dont you just ask her out already?" i mumbled, "What?" Wakka asks, "Never mind, so why did she threaten them?" i look towards the door no teacher strange.. somethings up.

"Cause Leblanc pushed Yuna and called Lulu a freak and Donna was going to hurt Rikku and called lulu are gothic freakshow" Gippal interuppted,wait hold on "Pause.Rewind.Play... since when do you call freak eyes Yuna?" this was getting beyond wierd i mean Rikku and Gippal **HATE** eachother, but when i went to visit him Besaid they were like Bffs or something like that! and hes calling freak eyes, Yuna!? WTF i hate Yuna Hale she is just soo annoying she cant even stand up for herself and she hides behind Lulu, shes a loser to the max "Any friend of Rikkus is a friend of mine" Wakka rolls his eyes and i start laughing "You like her dont you brudda?"  
"Who, Rikku?"  
"Sheay" i answer between gasps, Gippal eyes widen and he tries to cover... is that a blush "nawww hes blushing, you sooo like her" i look at Wakka who seems to be having an Epiphany, "Oh my Yeaven.. if i become friends with Rikku and frea.. Yuna i might have a chance with Lulu!" Wakka said happily, my jaw dropped "are you guys serious, do i have to pull social status on you guys i mean they are the lowest class and were the top class, we no-go-together!" Wakka and Gippal look at me "Bu-"

"Welcome class, well i hope you all had a good holiday, straight into it, some of you are moving homerooms!" Mr Underwood pulled out a list "will the people that are called please come to the front okay Charlotte and Alexandra, Gippal and Baralai, Sabrina and Julia, Tidus and Wakka..." yes i kenw something was up, yeh new homerooom excellent. Wakka and i grab our stuuf and head to the front "Ahh Mr. Conte and Mr. Davis you will be in Mr Acers class, have fun" he waved us off, good riddens Mr Under wood was annoying and a retartd.

we head to Mr Acers class and apprantly Gippal and Baralai are in the same class, sweet. We get there and... Lulus here? what i look a Wakka, he already a goner with that stupid look in his eyes, and then i here 'LULU!' WTF was that, Rikkus here too? oh damn it i look around and see freak eyes , i will never admit this to anyone but three years ago i liked Freak eyes, she was my neighbour.

We enter the classroom "Welcome class, we will start the new seating arrangements right away, okay Ms. Black next to Mr Davis..." Wakka got lucky, "Ms Verdana next to Mr Pierce" Gippal and Rikku thats a shocker, please dont let me sit next to freak eyes please, please,"Ms Hale next to Mr Conte" NOOOO!! why, why me, i can here the gossip now oh yeaven.

What do is say? what do i do? "Uhh hi Yuna" she gives me a look, wow her eyes look really angry, and she turns to Rikku and Gippal, completely ignoring me, "Listen Frea... i mean Yuna" Oops that was an accident, she turns to face me,"Listen i hate you and you hate me, so dont try making an aquaintance or a friend, oh and thanks for 4 years ago and your a jerk, so just call me freak eyes and be a jerk" WTF where did this come from, as if realising something she shut her mouth, "Im sooo sorry" she says under her breath, i feel angry how can she say that to me, Tidus Conte! i open my mouth to say something back "I-"

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Damn bell and she was gone.  
**AT LUNCH**

"Hey dude, what happened in Homeroom?" Gippal asked "She yelled at me, me Tidus mr popular" i was still in shock,"maybe you got a taste of your own medicine"i was thinking about what she had said i was mostly true , i did sort of hate her, and i was a jerk, but what amazed me the most was she stood up for herself, instead of letting me go and walk all over her, intsteadshe retaliated.Amazing . Why am i angry i mean ishould apoligise to her for calling her freak eyes i mean she does go through a lot, and is treated like hell, damn it now i feel bad.

"Im gonna go for walk" i got up and left the cafeteria and went down to the oval, no one was there today which was good , i sat down and thought, do people see me as a jerk who has many girlfriends? i was deep in thought when i felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Freak eyes i mean Yuna! "Uhh hey.. i just wanted to say sorry for what happened in homeroom, it was just a little outburst, so im sorry" she said very rushed, she turned to leave "Yuna wait, sit" Where the hell did that come from? "Okay" she sat down next to me "Look, i should apoligise aswell i mean considering the way you get treated, you ... sort of have a right to say that"she looked at me as if i had gone mad "what?" Well it was true Yuna was treated like rubbish. "What im saying, is ... im sorry for calling you freak eyes, and for being a jerk, i just realised its just a bit... childish" there i said it, well i sure do feel stupid."well thank you" she wasnt looking at me she was looking at the ground, her brown chestnut hair came down like a curtain, it looked pretty, "So, can we be mild friends, acquaintances?" i asked her,she looked at me, smiled andgot up "We'll see Tidus, We'll see" and she walked off. What the Hell ,what happened to freak eyes and the push over Yuna, she seems different from last term... and strangely i like it.. WTF!?

**okay so thats chapter two lol next will be normal pov kay, and hats off to anyone who can find where i got Yuna and Tidus's last name from, hehe luv yous all -LoF184 **


	3. Swimming pool FUN!

**Hi every one thank you for reading my story.. heres chapter 3!!! plz review and be nice plz-LoF184  
i do not own any characters!!! thier all Square Enix!!!**

"Yunie you want to go swimming?" Rikku asked as she sat down on Yunas couch it had been pretty silent since her father left for Besaid. "Uhh... Rikku its Sunday, dont the Blitz ball players practice today ?"  
Rikku rolled onto her stomach and looked at Yuna with a pleading look on her face, "PWEEEZZZ!! they only use the indoor pools PRETTTY PLZZZ" Rikku was on her knees and Yuna was close to having a laughing fit. Yuna bit her lip, the last thing she wanted to do was go to the pool 1) because she would have to show her very pale body and 2) because Tidus was on the Blitz team and her goal was pretty much to avoide Tidus. Rikku was doing the puppy dog pout.  
Yuna rolled her eyes "Fine, we'll go" she stood up and rn upstairs before the explosion.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rikku jumped up and down "TANKKKK YUOOOO YUUUNNIEEE!!!" Rikku suddenly became quiet.

"Yunie? do you ... have ... a swimsuit?" Yuna ran back dwn "Nope, but im not going in the water so its good"  
Rikkus mouth hung open ,"You HAVE to go in the water!!" Rikku said grabbing Yunas shoulders, "No" Yuna said shaking her head  
"Rikku stopped shaking Yuna and let her go. She looked at the floor her hair covering her eyes, it was starting to creep Yuna out. Rikku tilted her head up, her eyes having a black shadow that made Yuna step back. "Yuna, you are going to wear a swim suit and get in the water" Rikku growled. Yuna took another step back. "Fine Rikku ill wear a swimsuit and go in the water." Rikku smiled and fully faced Yuna.  
"Great! we'll get ready at my house! I'll call Lulu!" Rikku grabbed Yuna and dragged her towards the door. Yuna rolled her eyes and followed her, she wasnt all to eager to see Tidus.

"Yo brudda, after practice wat you doin?" Wakka asked, Tidus stood doing stretches before practice, "Umm pretty much nothing"  
Tidus week had been jam packed, first detention, then his dad decided to go to Besaid, Then his Girlfriend, Alexis broke up with him, and a whole other bunch of things but those wer the highlights. "Why dont we go and catch that new movie, A walk to remeber, heard its pretty cool".  
Tidus threw Wakka the ball "Is'nt that like a chick-flick?"  
"HEY IT IS A VERY--- hello Kitty" a huge smile was planted on Wakkas face.  
"Hey whats with him?" Gippal asked as he walked over to them. Tidus shrugged, Wakka pointed behind the two of them.

Tidus turned and his Jaw dropped, Three extremelt hot girls were in walkin to the outside pool. Tidus had a gut feeling he knew them.  
"Ri..Ri..Rikku?" Gippal said with eyes wide open, Tidus looked to see if it was her.  
It was Rikku in a very revealing Bikini, it was yellow wih green flowers on the edges. Gippal was trying hard not to look at her. "IS THAT LULU!" Wakka said his eyes bulging out of his head. It sure enough was her she was wearing a blak bikini with Pink lines along it. Wakka found it hard to look away.  
But the third girl, no one a clue who she was, she was way to hot to be from school, and way to cool to new. "Hey practice starts in 10 minutes right" Gippal said walking to he door that lead out side, "Im coming too brudda" Tidus laughed and followed them he wanted to know whoxactly the third girl was.

Yuna pulled a towel over herself, "Rikku was it nesscary for you to do my hair? and why this swimsuit?" Yunas bikini was all white with a ring connecting the top half of the bikini and the lower half was normal but it came with a skirt on top. "Yuna stop being ridiculous you look incredble"  
"HEYY!!" Yuna turned her head to see Wakka and Gippal walking very fast towards them. Rikku smiled and stood up.  
"Hi guys!" she sounded not to shocked to see them, Lulu rolled her eyes and kept reading her book, Yuna stood up and walked to the far end of the pool, she didnt want them to see her, she sat on the grass and watched them.

Yuna sighed and saw a blonde figure lean against the gate on the other side. 'Tidus' Yuna stood up but didnt move she just watched him, 'No Tidus is a Jock its not possible he wants to be friends'  
Yuna felt a hand on her shoulder."Hey Hott stuff u wanna come and hange with me?"a random boy asked,  
"Umm ... no" she said pushing his hand off her shoulder.  
"Come, on" he said reaching for her arm. A tanned hand grabbed the boys arm and put in the air and let it go. Yuna turned around and saw Tidus standing there glaring at the boy.  
"Ahh! Tidus, Blitz ball ace! is she with you, im soo sorry i didnt know!" the started to back up and then he ranway. Yuna faced Tidus, 'Did he just protect me?'  
"Love the swimsuit" Tidus said examining Yuna,

I had no idea Yuna looked soo Fine with her done in layers and in a bikini! even her eyes look cool'  
"Uhh thanks" Yuna blushed and looked down, "Dont you have blitz ball practice?" Yuna asked, she needed anthing to get away. "OH YEH!" Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and ran to the small group. "Uhh hi girls, Wakka, Gippal practice NOW.!"  
"Okay boys, we'll meet you there then, bye have fun"Rikku waved. Tidus turned and waved at Yuna, rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"What did you mean, 'we'll meet you ther' ?" Yuna asked as she sat down on a chair.

"Nothing,now get in the pool." Rikku dove in the water and came up screaming in delight. "i will not and you better tell me Rikku" Yuna said picking up her magazine she looked at her hand and she still flt the warmth of his hand, a small smile crept onto her lips. "I'll telll you but you have to come closer" Yuna looked at Rikku suspiciously and got up and went to the side of the pool, "Closer" she kneeled down, "Closer" she leaned in a bit, "Closer" she leaned furthur in that Rikku was right next to her. "Okay, we are... going to... watch a movie... with... the boys" Yuna eyes widened "WHAT!??" Yuna lost her grip and fell in the pool. "I told you were coming in the water" Yuna came out sputtering.

"I guess Yuna found out" Gippal said staring out the glass, "Found out what?" Tidus threw the ball at Gippal 'Did i really hold Yunas hand? and why is it making me smle like this?', Gippal laughed "Whats with the smile? oh yeh forgot to tell you, were going to watch a movie with them" Tidus eyes widened and smile dissapeared "WHAT!!??" Tidus was in such shock he missed the ball coming towards him and it hit his head. "Tidus! you okay?" Wakka asked, Tidus's head was spinning, he was going to watch a movie with those girls... the outcasts, Yuna the girl he like 3ago. But worst was, he would probably see Alexis ther, and the ideas she would get! this would not turn out good.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HI!!! WELL ITS BEEN AWHILE BUT IM ON HOLIDAIIZ NOW SOO IM GONNA WRITE MORE !!!!!  
SOO tell me wat u guyz think of this chapter kkkk?? mwa kk love yous all x 10000000000000  
u noe you love me  
- BEAUTIFULZ  
**


	4. His Answer, Her Weakness

**HIIIII PEOPLE!!!!! well this chapter 4 hope you like it!! LOVE YOUS ALLLL!!! XOXOXO  
_P.S THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY (BESIDES ALEXIS AND ANOTHER NEW CHARACTER COMING SOON) ARE ALL SQUARE ENIX!!! NOT MINE!!!_**

**_On with the story...._**

Yuna slammed the door, "Yuna come on! There's no need to hurt the door" Rikku said as she walked up the stairs to her room, Yuna practically ran past her, Lulu sighed,  
"Yuna what happened to the whole new Yuna thing? I don't want to go but I might as well, I heard the movies good, come on you don't even have to talk to Tidus"  
At the mention of his name Yuna felt herself get butterflies and her face turn red. Yuna shook the feeling out and turned to face them.  
"Its just that... well... I've never been to the movies..." Yuna said as she sat on Rikkus bed.  
"You mean with guys... right?" Rikku said not believing what Yuna had just said. Then again who would believe her, going to the movie is like... Tradition!!"  
No... I mean I have **never **been to the movies before" even Lulus mouth fell open, and she had known Yuna since she was 4!

"Then you have to go!!! Yunie come on... for me!" Rikku knee-led down, begging at Yunas feet. Yuna bit back a smile,  
"Okay... I'll go" Lulu smiled, "Great then lets get you an outfit" Rikku looked at Lulu, "NOOOOO THATS MMMMYYYY JOB!!!!!!!!!" Rikku whined.  
" after what she wore to the pool no way are you doing her wardrobe" Yuna smiled  
'I wonder hat the movies are like, I cant believe I'm going with Tidus!? This is unbelievable'  
"Yuna? Yuna?"Rikku asked waving her hand front of her face, Yuna snapped her out of her thoughts, "Yeah??"  
"We decided that we'll combine powers" Lulu grabbed Yuna and guided her to Rikkus closet.  
"That's right my closet, Lulus Style!" Yuna laughed, 'this actually might be fun!'  
"Are you going to all 'extreme makeover on me?"  
"HELLZ YEH!!!!"

**AT THE CINEMAS......**

Tidus stood outside of Luca Theatre, it was a huge cinema that was across from the park and next to the mall, Tidus was distressed, the line 'This is NOT a date' ran through his mind.  
He was mainly nervous because today was Alexis movie night with her friends, including LeBlanc and Dona. Tidus was growing impatient.  
"What time did Rikku say they were coming?" Tidus looked around, holding his breath just waiting for other Alexis or Yuna to come around the corner.  
"Rikku said around six-ish, but with Rikku you got to add 10 minutes, so they should come in 5 minutes" Gippal looked happy enough, but Tidus could tell he was nervous, he counted this as a date.  
"Hey relax brudda" Wakka leaned against the wall,  
"Yeah Gippal"  
"You too Ti "(_His nickname is now Ti as in Tie just with no e)  
_"What!? Why would I be nervous? Its not like this a date!" Wakka and Gippal heads both turned and looked at Tidus.  
"That's why Ti, your stressing over other seeing Alexis" Gippal eyes scanned over Tidus critically "Or... even .... Yuna" Tidus stepped back in shock.  
"WHAT! NO I WOULD NEVER WORRY ABOUT HER" Gippal and Wakka looked at him suspiciously.  
"Who exactly would you not worry about?" Wakka asked peering at Tidus. Tidus was in such shock, he didn't actually know"  
"I-I-I -"

"HI GUYS!" Rikku, Lulu and Yuna walked towards them, "We want an answer later" Gippal whispered. Tidus shook his head and looked at the girls, Rikku wore a Yellow shirt that said 'Pop it like its hot' and had popcorn box, Black shorts and flats with cherries on them. Tidus could tell Gippal thought she looked cute.

Lulu wore a black shirt with a faded yellow batman sign, Black shorts with a red bow on the side and black ballet flats, Wakka definitely liked what she was wearing.

Yuna... Yuna looked so different! She wasn't wearing her usual long skirt and long sleeved shirt, no; instead she was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt with a cute panda on the front, grey shorts with black buttons and polka dot (black and white) flats. Tidus stared in amazement, if Yuna dressed like this to school, no one would call her freak eyes. For a brief moment Tidus forgot all about Alexis.

"Hey lets get inside, the movies starting in 10" The group walked inside, Yuna eyes widened the place was HUGE!  
Yuna was in such awe, she accidentally got split from the group. It wasn't until she bumped into someone did she realize she was lost.  
"Yuna?" a voice came from behind, Yuna turned around, and she froze and began to feel anger run through her wildly. "Alexis..."

_(Alexis does not attend the same school as Yuna and Tidus, she goes to an all girls school k? good on with it)_

Alexis smirked at Yuna, "Well I haven't seen you since... we were 13" Yuna clenched her hands, this girl was a pure demon, she was worse than LeBlanc and Dona combined. "Yeah I know, after you and Peter..." Yuna mumbled  
"Oh Yeah, me and Peter hmm... we lasted 2 years" Alexis smiled, but in wasn't one to be nice, it was one to rub it in her face.  
"Oh that must have been good" Yuna teeth were clenched; she wanted nothing to do with her anymore.  
"YUNA!" a voice shouted, Yuna turned to see Tidus coming through the crowd, Sunday was a busy day. Even though Yuna and Tidus weren't really friends, she was ecstatic to see him. "Hey were did you go? I was looking for you" Tidus turned to see who Yuna was talking to and saw the one he wasn't in the mood to see, Alexis. Her mouth hung open but curled into a smirk.

"Hi Tidus" Tidus glared at her, how in the world did she know Yuna?  
"Hi Alexis... Yuna we got to go the movies starting" Tidus wanted to leave, immediately. Yuna nodded, her eyes were cold and full of rage.  
"Okay, well nice seeing you Yuna, you too Tidus... Oh and I'll tell Peter you say Hi" Alexis smirked and turned to walk away.  
"Bitch" Yuna said under her breath, but Tidus caught it, oh how right she was.

They turned to walkway, Yuna was breathing in and out trying to control her anger. She didn't want to be in the same place as her either.  
"Hey Tidus, is it okay if I leave?" Tidus looked at her, "I just want to go for a walk" Yuna didn't look at him; her eyes were starting to fill with tears as harsh memories poured in to her mind. Tidus saw, "Yeah umm okay... can I come?" Yuna head snapped up in shock.  
"You... want... to come?" Tidus nodded, 'wow' ran though her head, "Yeah okay lets go".

"Um... I'll message Rikku and tell her were not coming in to watch the movie" They walked to exit the cinema Yuna felt a tear fall down her cheek, Tidus stared at Yuna's face, she must of really hated Alexis.

Yuna and Tidus sat on a bench in the middle of the park and sat in silence, Yuna had already messaged Rikku and they were going to meet after wards. Yuna stared at her hands her feelings now under control she felt numb. "So... how do you know Alexis" Tidus asked, Yuna looked up and straight into his eyes, "You really want to know?" Yuna didn't like talking abut what happened with Alexis the memories were too painful. "If you want to talk about, then yeah okay"  
"It's a long story" Tidus smiled at her and checked his watch, "I think we have time" Yuna made a small smile and nodded.

"Do you remember a couple of years ago when we were 13 I didn't come to school for a year?" Tidus nodded ''We all thought you were dead"  
Yuna laughed, "Well I was in Besaid with my Father, we stayed for the year it was even possible for us to move there if we wanted to, anyway, I attended Besaid Side High school that year, that's where I met Alexis.. And Peter"  
"Who's Peter?"

"Wait, I'll explain, when I got there I was one of the most popular girls for being a summoners daughter, but even though I was popular I was drawn towards a boy everyone hated, Peter Kirstein" Tidus nodded.

"We became best friends and that's when Alexis stepped in she was the previous popular girl and she didn't like me being in her spotlight, she was nice at first and she became my best friend along with Peter, but my mistake was falling for Peter"

"Ahh you liked Peter" Tidus understood now.  
"Yes I did, Anyway one day I couldn't go to school because I had to go to the temple with my father, the next day when I got back, Peter refused to speak to me, I was going crazy wondering what I did" Yuna looked at her hands and shook her head, trying to get rid of the images popping up in her head.

"I asked Alexis and she just smiled and whispered  
'He's mine now'  
I didn't understand so I ran to Peter and asked him what I did wrong, he told me this  
' You... I hate you I thought we were friends, but No Miss Yuna Hale befriends as a charity case!? I hate you, you little canieving Bitch!'  
I was in such shock I said  
' who told you that? Of course your my friend!'  
What he said next made me understand everything  
' Alexis told me'  
I was so mad I started shaking and he started yelling at me but I just turned and walked towards Alexis, she was talking with some girls and I came straight up to her, turned her around and slapped her across the face.  
Everyone was shocked I did that but I didn't care, she took away what I loved, I had nothing left, I never came back to school after that, but when I had to Alexis was loved, Peter adored her and I.. was forgotten, My Mother died a couple of weeks later, I was crying at school when they told me, Alexis came up to me and said  
'Aww the little slut is sad boo hoo'  
I just sat there and let her call me names, then she slapped me across the face saying  
' That was for the other day'  
I got up and ran home after that, I never went back to school"

Yuna bit her lip, Tidus mouth dropped, how could Alexis do that. Tidus eyes turned dark, his anger beginning to grow. Yuna looked at him and saw him getting mad, 'AH... don't get mad, it was a long time ago, its okay really" Yuna put on a smile, one she had perfected over the years even when she was sad. Tidus nodded, Yuna always seemed so cheery no one would ever think this happened to her.

"So your mom died?" Tidus was shocked; he didn't know that he thought she just never left the house. "Yeah, she was on her way back to Killika and Sin... he destroyed the boat she was in..." Tidus was even more shocked, Sin killed her mother!?  
"But that was a long time ago, lets talk about something else" Yuna got up and brushed herself off, "Want to walk?" Tidus nodded and they began walking around the park.

"What about you? What's it like being Blitz ball Ace Tidus Conte?" Tidus laughed at this,  
"Blitz ball ace?? well its not that great, the screaming fan girls and posters of me, Neh I bet your life is like a billion times more interesting"  
Yuna giggled  
"Yeah, like a look at you and say damn I wish I was that Yuna girl " Tidus smiled at her and Yuna felt a small amount of her melt.  
"Well, a lot of people say that" Yuna and Tidus laughed together, "Oh yeah, everyone wants to be Yuna Hale" Tidus laughed  
"Yeah, they're like 'Damn. That Yuna girl is so much cooler than that Tidus guy" Yuna said, Tidus laughed even louder, Yuna smiled, something was happening, Yuna gasped, were they flirting??!! Yuna blushed.

"Hey you hungry?" Tidus asked letting small giggles out. Yuna looked down, "What if I say yes?" Tidus smiled and looked her in the eyes, "Then I'll buy us something" Yuna said smiled and nodded, ''Then in that case.... Yeah I'm hungry" Tidus smiled at her, "Lets go then" They walked into the nearest food place. They bought 2 burgers and fries and ate in the park, the laughed, they joked, and they found out heaps of things about each other.

In the midst of all the laughs, jokes, and stories, Tidus found his answer and Yuna was becoming weak at the knees.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heyyy well this was chapter 4 tell me what you think kk!!  
And a SHOUT OUT to ASHIA AND PWEACE!! LOVE YOU 2!!  
TO ALL MY OTHER READERZ!! OMG I LOVE YOU ALLL FOR READING MY STORY!!!!  
REVIEW PLZZPLZZ!! XOXOXO  
-GYAngel xoxxo**


End file.
